


Quiet.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Snippets [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Snippets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980424
Kudos: 10





	Quiet.

"Sasuke Kun, our friends, are outside they might...hear us."

He laughs and uses his long, slender fingers to pull her panties to the side; his single long finger brushes slightly against her wet centre as he does and she can't help but buck from the sensation. 

He chuckles lowly as she moans, her legs tightening around his waist as he rubs his leaking tip through her folds and aligns himself with her entrance.

"Then you better not make too much noise, Sakura."


End file.
